parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bernardladdin (Stephen Druschke's Version)
Bernardladdin is Stephen Druschke's Movie Spoofs of "Aladdin" Cast: *Aladdin as Bernard (The Rescuers) *Princess Jasmine as Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Genie as Winnie the Pooh *Abu as Meeko (Pocahontas) *Magic Carpet as Aracuan Bird (Clown of the Jungle) *Jafar as Prince John (Robin Hood) *Iago as Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *Sultan as Jake (The Rescuers) *Rajah as Simba (The Lion King) *Peddler as Panchito (The Three Caballeros) *Gazzem the thief as Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Cave of Wonders as Himself *Abu (Camel) as Goat (The Black Cauldron) *Abu (Horse) as Samson (Sleeping Beauty) *Abu (Duck) as Wart as a bird (The Sword in the Stone) *Abu (Ostrich) as Mr. Stork (Dumbo) *Abu (Turtle) as Kuzco as a turtle (The Emperor's New Groove) *Abu (Car) as Swampmabile (The Rescuers) *Abu (Elephant) as Dumbo *Old Jafar as Creeper (The Black Cauldron) *Prince Achmed as Robin Hood *Razoul and his Henchmen as Warren T. Rat and his Cats (An American Tail) *Woman in the Widow as Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) *Laughing Ladies as Sis, Taglong, and Toby (Robin Hood) *Three Balcony Harem Girls as Miss Kitty and her Sisters (The Great Mouse Detective) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother as Waitress (The Great Mouse Detective) *Necklace Man and Woman as Friar Tuck and Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Fat Ugly Woman as Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) *Two Hungry Children as Young Tod & Young Copper (The Fox And The Hound) *Omar Melon Seller as Mufasa (The Lion King) *Pot Seller as Scrooge McDuck (Scrooge McDuck and Money) *Nut Seller as Professor Owl (Melody and Toot, Whisle, Pluck, and Boom) *Necklace Seller as Jock (Lady and the Tramp) *Fish Seller as Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Fire Eater as Puss in Boots (Shrek 2) *Boy wanting an Apple as Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Farouk (Apple Seller) as Sheriff (Robin Hood) *Snake Jafar as Grizzely Bear (The Fox and the Hound) *Genie Jafar as Cat R. Waul (An American Tail ll: Fievel Goes West) *'Laddie' Dog Genie as Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Rabbit Genie as Skippy (Robin Hood) *Dragon Genie as Maleficent Dragon (Sleeping Beauty) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls as Gypsy, Rosie, and Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *Sheep Genie as Sheep (Sheep in the Big City) *Old Man Genie as Robin Hood as a Bagged Man (Robin Hood) *Little Boy Genie as Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Fat Man Genie as Dodo (Alice in Wonderland) *75 Golden Camels as Zebras (The Lion King) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry as Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *53 Purple Peacocks as Chicks (A Bug's Life) *Genie as TV Parade Host June as Duchess (The Aristocats) *Exotic-Type Mammals as Themselves *Leopard Genie as Snipes (Rock-A-Doodle) *Goat Genie as Chanticleer (Rock-A-Doodle) *Harem Genie as Granny Squirrel (The Sword in the Stone) *95 White Persian Monkeys as Gorillas (Tarzan) *60 Elephants as Themselves *Llamas as Themselves *Bears and Lions as Themselves *Brass Bands as Themselves *40 Fakirs as Mozo, Gindo, and Grundel (Thumbelina) *Cooks and Bakers as Flys (A Bug's Life) *Birds that 'warble on key' as Themselves *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield as Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Super-Spy Genie as Shifty (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher Genie as Sniffles (Happy Tree Friends) *Table Lamp Genie as Toad (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Bee Genie as Evinrude (The Rescuers) *Submarine Genie as Flit (Pocahontas) *One of Flamingos as Parrot (Clown of the Jungle) *Gigantic Genie as Tiger (An American Tail) *Rajah as Cub as Young Simba (The Lion King) *Toy Abu as Cleo (Pinocchio) *Cheerleader Genies as José Carioca (The Three Caballeros) *Jafar (Snake) as Chernabog (Fantasia) *Jafar (Genie) as Hades (Hercules) Chapter: #Bernardladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night #Bernardladdin Part 2 - Bernard on the Run/"On Jump Ahead" #Bernardladdin Part 3 - Bernard Fights with Prince Robin Hood/"One Jump Ahead" (Reprise) #Bernardladdin Part 4 - Princess Bianca's Dream #Bernardladdin Part 5 - Prince John and Jake's Conversation/Miss Bianca Runs Away #Bernardladdin Part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Prince John's Evil Plan #Bernardladdin Part 7 - Bernard Arrested/Miss Bianca Confronts Prince John #Bernardladdin Part 8 - Bernard Escapes with a Creeper #Bernardladdin Part 9 - The Cave of Wonders #Bernardladdin Part 10 - A Narrow Escape #Bernardladdin Part 11 - The Amazing All Powerful Winnie the Pooh/"Friend Like Me" #Bernardladdin Part 12 - Jake Upbraids Prince John #Bernardladdin Part 13 - Bernard's First Wish #Bernardladdin Part 14 - Prince John Makes His Move/"Prince Bernard" #Bernardladdin Part 15 - Jake Rides on the Auacuan #Bernardladdin Part 16 - Bernard Argues with Pooh/Bernard Goes to Miss Bianca #Bernardladdin Part 17 - 'Do You Trust Me?'/"A Whole New World" #Bernardladdin Part 18 - Bernard Almost Spills the Beans/Bernard and Miss Bianca's Kiss #Bernardladdin Part 19 - Bernard Gets Ambushed/Pooh Saves Kermit's Life #Bernardladdin Part 20 - Prince John Gets Exposed #Bernardladdin Part 21 - Bernard's Depression/Gurgi Steals the Lamp #Bernardladdin Part 22 - Jake's Annoucement/Pooh's New Master is Prince John #Bernardladdin Part 23 - Prince John’s Dark Wishes/"Prince Bernard" (Reprise) #Bernardladdin Part 24 - The Ends of the Earth #Bernardladdin Part 25 - Prince John Takes Over Agrabah #Bernardladdin Part 26 - Bernard vs. Prince John #Bernardladdin Part 27 - Happy End in Agrabah #Bernardladdin Part 28 - End Credits Poster: Snapshot 002.png Category:Stephen Druschke Films Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies